Emergency Couple
by ays cloud
Summary: Menurutmu, apakah definisi dari pernikahan? Suatu ikatan? Kebahagiaan? Kehidupan baru? Cinta? Tidak, bagi Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung pernikahan adalah KESIALAN! -inspirated by Emergency couple korean drama (just inspiration, the story line very different) Warning : BL, little bit OOC, Vkook and KookV? Maybe both? DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

©Ays Cloud, Mei 2016

Present

.

EMERGENCY COUPLE

.

Summary :

Menurutmu, apakah definisi dari pernikahan? Suatu ikatan? Kebahagiaan? Kehidupan baru? Cinta?

Tidak, bagi Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung pernikahan adalah KESIALAN!

-inspirated by Emergency couple korean drama (just inspiration, the story line very different)

Warning : BL, little bit OOC, **Vkook and KookV? Maybe both? DLDR!**

Disclaimer : BTS© _BigHit Entertaiment, theirself, God, Army_

Emergency couple© _Ays Cloud_

.

Prolog : Goodbye my freedom

.

 _Seoul, Gangnam, Restauran "K"_

Suara dentingan piano mengalun merdu membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya merasakan suasana romantis. Di dalam sebuah restoran elit yang bertempat di distrik _Gangnam_ itu, terdapat dua orang pemuda tampan yang sedang duduk berhadapan. Mereka bagaikan dua malaikat tampan yang jatuh dari surga, tidak sedikit orang yang melirik kedua manusia bergender sama itu kemudian menunjukan ekspresi terkagum-kagum. Tapi jika dilihat dengan seksama, kedua pemuda itu berada suasana yang sangat mencekam.

"Aku tidak setuju." Salah satu pemuda bersurai hitam itu memulai percakapan di antara mereka—setelah beberapa menit dalam suasana mencekam. Wajah tampannya terlihat mengeras. Iris kelamnya menatap sosok pemuda—yang harus Jungkook akui tampan yang hanya menatapnya kosong. "Akan ku lakukan apapun untuk membatalkan hal konyol ini."

Hening kembali. Jungkook—sang pemuda bersurai hitam mengepalkan tangannya dibalik meja. Ia masih menatap pemuda kurus di depannya, tidak sekalipun mengalihkan tatapannya bahkan ketika sang pelayan datang membawa makanan.

"Terserah saja." Tiba-tiba _namja_ di depan Jungkook itu bicara. Jungkook sempat terkesiap dengan suaranya yang berat—berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang terlihat muda. Iris coklat pemuda itu balik menatap Jungkook—kosong. "Lakukan apa saja mau mu…" Pemuda itu kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya pada jejeran makanan yang ada di atas meja. "Sekarang, aku sudah bisa makan 'kan?

.

Jungkook kembali melirik pemuda di sebelahnya. Saat ini mereka berdua sudah tidak berada di restoran lagi, melainkan mobil Taehyung—nama pemuda tersebut. Wajah pemuda itu tidak berubah, tetap datar dengan tatapan tajam yang kosong—hampa. Setelah pertanyaan tidak etis Taehyung tadi, mereka tidak membuka satupun obrolan apapun. Jungkook tidak lagi menatap Taehyung tajam, laki-laki tampan itu hanya melirik Taehyung sekedarnya. Jangan tanya kenapa Jungkook dan Taehyung ada di dalam mobil yang sama, karena jawabannya adalah dua buah mobil hitam yang mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"Rumahmu?" Taehyung melirik Jungkook sekilas ketika bibirnya mengucap. Jungkook terlihat agak terkejut dengan pertanyaan mendadak Taehyung. Ia menatap Taehyung sebentar.

"Tidak, apartement." Ketika Jungkook menjawab. Taehyung hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban. Jungkook kembali mengernyit melihat tingkah laku Taehyung. Ini semua tidak seperti yang Jungkook kira.

Keadaan kembali hening. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Jungkook merasa keadaan ini adalah keadaan tercanggung yang pernah ia rasakan. Irisnya menatap ke depan, jalanan yang cukup padat. Jungkook yakin mereka membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk sampai. Tapi Jungkook sudah tidak kuat berada dalam situasi ini.

"Hey…" Ketika suaranya tiba-tiba memecah keheningan, Jungkook terkaget sendiri. Ia tidak sadar mengucapkan hal itu.

"Hm?" Taehyung menoleh kearah Jungkook. Sepertinya ia juga kaget akibat ucapan Jungkook yang tiba-tiba—dan sebenarnya itu cukup keras. Jungkook melirik Taehyung, pemuda itu terlihat menunggunya. Jadi Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk bicara.

"Apa yang membuatmu menyetujui pernikahan ini?" Dari iris kelamnya. Jungkook dapat menangkap kilatan aneh pada netra coklat Taehyung. Tapi itu hanya sekilas—dan kemudian kembali terganti dengan ruang hampa.

"Apa aku terlihat menyetujuinya?" Jungkook mengernyit. Kemudian ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri menyadari kesalahan pada pertanyaannya. Taehyung tersenyum tipis ketika melihat Jungkook yang terdiam. Kemudian ia melanjutkan. "Aku ada di pihak yang netral."

"Hah?" Jungkook tidak bisa tidak menampakkan raut wajah aneh ketika Taehyung berucap.

"Maksudku, aku tidak peduli."

"Hey _man_ , kau tau apa yang kita bicarakan? Pernikahan! Pernikahan, bung!" Taehyung menatap Jungkook sekilas kemudian netra coklatnya kembali menatap ke depan. Jungkook menghela nafas, sejak awal ia sudah tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran manusia yang berada di sampingnya ini. "Ya sudahlah." Ia memutuskan untuk tidak peduli.

"Jungkook- _shi_ …" Jungkook tidak menoleh ataupun menjawab. Ia diam saja menunggu Taehyung melanjutkan ucapannya. "Jika kau benar-benar ingin membatalkan perjodohan tidak masuk akal ini, maka lakukanlah. Tapi jika kau menyetujui perjodohan ini…" Taehyung menatap iris gelap Jungkook yang sedang menatap lurus ke depan. "Maka, menikahlah denganku." Jungkook terbatuk tanpa suara, ia hampir tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Ia menoleh kearah Taehyung dengan wajah horror.

"Ap—apa-apaan!" Jungkook menelan ludahnya pahit. "Apa kau gila? Aku masih normal bodoh!"

"Aku tahu…"

"Lalu kenapa kau berkata menjijikan seperti itu?!" Jungkook tidak sadar bahwa suaranya saat ini bergetar. Taehyung menyadarinya, pemuda itu menghela nafas.

"Maaf berkata menjijikan seperti itu." Jungkook kali ini menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Persis ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu di restoran tadi. "Perjodohan ini di buat bukan tanpa alasan. Jungkook- _shi_." Taehyung melirik Jungkook sekilas. "Kau tahu apa alasannya, dan itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa kita tola—"

"Bisa! Aku akan membatalkan perjodohan tidak masuk akal ini!" Jungkook dengan cepat memotong ucapan Taehyung. _Namja_ itu terlihat sangat marah. Dan Taehyung kembali menghela nafas.

"Maka lakukanlah."

Setelah itu keadaan hening seperti sebelumnya. Jungkook dan Taehyung tidak bicara sepatah katapun. Bahkan ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan apartement Jungkook. pemuda tampan dengan mata bulat itu keluar dari mobil _Maybach 57s_ milik Taehyung itu tanpa kata. Ketika Taehyung melihat Jungkook sudah menghilang ke dalam gedung. _Namja_ itu kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

.

.

(FlashBack)

.

 _Seoul, dekat sungai Han_

Sinar mentari perlahan mulai menyurut tertutupi gumpalan-gumpalan awan hitam yang datang entah dari mana. Seorang pemuda tampan tampak berdecak kesal. Tangannya yang sedari tadi memegang _DSLR Canon_ itu naik menuju kepalanya saat di rasanya rintik-rintik air mulai mengenai kepalanya.

"Aish, sungguh sial nasibmu Jeon Jungkook!" sembari mencibir, pemuda tampan dengan tindikan di telinga itu berlari pelan, melirik sedikit kearah danau sebelum sepenuhnya berlari ke depan.

Brushhh…

Hujan tiba-tiba menjadi deras. Jungkook yang hanya terbalut kaos polos itu kembali berdecak. Ia memutuskan untuk berteduh di emperan toko daripada terkena flu karena hujan-hujanan. Selain itu, Jungkook masih terlalu sayang pada kameranya.

Drrtt…Drrtt…

Ketika Jungkook akan mengumpat lagi, ia dengan cepat menggapai handphonenya di kantongnya dan mengangkat panggilan itu tanpa aba-aba.

"Jungkook- _ah_ ~" Baru saja ingin mengumpat, Jungkook melembutkan ekspresi wajahnya ketika menyadari suara lembut menyapa telinganya.

" _Ne eomma?_ Tumben menelepon jam segini?" Jungkook bertanya ragu ketika iris hitamnya melirik jam tangannya. Tiba-tiba firasatnya jadi tidak enak ketika suara ibunya melirih.

"Jungkook- _ah,_ bisakah kau pulang ke Busan?" Detak jantung Jungkook bertambah cepat ketika ia mulai merasa waktu berjalan begitu lambat. Matanya bergerak gelisah, menunggu lanjutan dari suara lirih ibunya. "Sekarang juga?"

Saat terdengar isakan kecil dari ujung sana. Jungkook tanpa aba-aba menyetujui ucapan ibunya dan mematikan sambungan telepon. Iris hitamnya kembali bergerak gelisah memandang derasnya hujan yang tak kunjung padam.

" _Shit!_ Perasaan macam apa ini?!" Kembali mengumpat. Jungkook kemudian berlari menembus hujan, tak lupa memeluk kamera kesayangannya. Ketika ia menemukan taksi, ia segera masuk ke dalam. " _Ajusshi_ , antarkan aku ke Busan." Jungkook menghela nafas sebentar. "Sekarang juga!" tambahnya agak kasar.

.

 _Seoul, distrik gangnam_

Kim Taehyung hampir saja melempar handphonenya ketika ia mendengar suara lirih ibunya dari sebrang teleponnya. Iris coklatnya mengerjap pelan, bibirnya terbuka membuat wajah tampannya terlihat aneh. Jimin menoleh kaget ketika suara Taehyung menggelegar memenuhi seluruh kamar mereka.

"Jangan lagi!"

Setelah teriakan nyaring Taehyung tersebut, Taehyung segera berlari keluar meninggalkan Jimin dengan berbagai tanda tanya di pikirannya.

"Astaga Taehyung- _ah_! Ada apa—Hey BERHENTI BERLARI!" Jimin hanya bisa menghela nafas kemudian ikut mengejar Taehyung yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobil.

Brak!

"Hey, berhenti Kim Taehyung! Ada apa denganmu? Jangan menyetir dengan keadaan begini!" Jimin terpaksa membentak Taehyung seketika saat ia masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia langsung merasa bersalah ketika mendapati iris coklat Taehyung kosong. Ia tahu, ada yang tidak beres di sini. "Kau mau ke mana? Akan ku antarkan." Suara Jimin melembut, pelan-pelan ia mendorong Taehyung agar keluar dari mobil. Melihat Taehyung yang diam saja, Jimin jadi merasa tidak enak dengan _housemate_ -nya itu. "Taehyung- _ah_?"

" _Harabojie_ , Jimin- _ah_ , _harabojie_ …" Jimin hanya bisa menatap Taehyung bingung ketika _namja_ itu bergumam. Tapi setelahnya Jimin tersenyum tipis.

" _Gwenchana_ Taehyung- _ah_ … semua akan baik-baik saja." Taehyung menatap Jimin ragu, tapi ketika Jimin mengulas senyum padanya. Ia menghela nafas pelan. Jimin kembali mendorong pelan tubuh Taehyung, membuat si pemilik tubuh menoleh. "Aku yang bawa mobil. Kau tenangkan dirimu, _arraseo_?" Tanpa berkata apa lagi, Taehyung menuruti Jimin. Terdiam ketika Jimin mendorong tubuhnya keluar dari mobil dan menggiringnya ke kursi penumpang.

Jimin melirik Taehyung sekilas. Setelah itu tanpa kata ia menjalankan _Maybach 57s_ milik Taehyung meninggalkan pekarangan rumah yang mereka tinggali selama 4 Tahun itu menuju kampong halaman sang sahabat, Daegu.

.

.

 _Busan, sebuah kota di balik gunung._

Jungkook menyesal. Seharusnya ia tidak pergi dengan taksi. Pemuda tampan itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Matanya melirik sang sopir taksi yang sedari tadi diam tak bicara dan memberikan sejumlah uang. Jungkook bergumam terima kasih kemudian menatap kepergian taksi itu dengan tatapan sendu sekaligus kesal. 'Oh Tuhan, habislah aku.' Batinnya nelangsa. Ketika Jungkook berbalik, ia dikejutkan oleh sosok jangkung ayahnya. Ia merubah ekspresinya menjadi datar.

"Kau datang?" Tuan Jeon berucap ragu. Entah perasaan Jungkook saja atau memang nada ayahnya terdengar aneh. "Masuklah, ibumu ingin bicara." Jungkook kemudian masuk ke dalam tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Jungkook- _ah_." Jungkook yang awalnya berwajah datar tersenyum tipis melihat gurat sedih di wajah ibunya. Firasat Jungkook memang sudah tidak enak sedari tadi. Tapi ia berusaha terlihat santai agar ibunya tidak semakin cemas.

"Ibu. Aku pulang." Jungkook masih tersenyum ketika ibunya menariknya pelan ke dalam kamar. Ketika ia menyadari ada sosok lain yang berada di dalam kamar. Senyum tampan itu luntur, tergantikan dengan ekspresi yang tak tertebak. " _Halmeoni?_ " Jungkook berucap ragu. Saat iris gelapnya kembali menatap sang ibu. Hati Jungkook mencelos. "Apa yang terjadi?" lirih, Jungkook tak pernah merasa suaranya bisa selirih itu. Ia buru-buru mendekati sang nenek—yang terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang milik Jungkook. Kemudian menggenggam tangan penuh guratan yang terbentuk karena usia.

"Ibu pingsan mendadak, _Kookie_." Suara lirih ibunya menggema di telinga Jungkook. Jungkook terdiam, tak mampu berucap sepatah kata. "Waktu ibu tidak banyak Kookie, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" ketika ibunya berucap lagi. Jungkook hanya bisa menatap terkejut dan bingung. Tapi kemudian ia beranjak, memeluk sang ibu mencoba—berusaha menenangkan ibunya.

"Apa yang terjadi, bu?" Jungkook kembali bertanya. Ia melirik neneknya dengan tatapan sendu, seingatnya neneknya baik-baik saja beberapa bulan lalu. "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Akhir-akhir ini nenekmu mengomsumsi obat." Ayahnya tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar. Jungkook menatap sang ayah—memohon penjelasan. "Ketika kami bertanya, ibu bilang bahwa itu hanya vitamin. Dan kami mempercayainya."

"Tapi ternyata itu adalah obat untuk kankernya." Ibunya tiba-tiba berucap sambil terisak. "Dan ternyata kankernya sudah stadium akhir. Kookie- _yah_ , _eotteokhae_?" Jungkook terdiam sesaat. Tapi lengannya masih memeluk sang ibu. Ia kembali menatap sang nenek dalam diam. Tanpa sadar irisnya berembun. Ia menghela nafas pelan kemudian menutup matanya perlahan. Jungkook bingung, ia bingung harus bersikap seperti apa.

"Jungkook- _ah_ " Ayahnya memanggil. Jungkook otomatis membuka matanya, menampakan iris malam yang berkabut. Ketika menatap sang ayah, Jungkook menyadari bahwa ayahnya menatapnya dengan tatapan berbeda dari biasanya. "Berjanjilah pada ayah…" Jungkook menatap ayahnya bingung. "Ketika nenekmu sadar, turutilah semua permintaannya." Jungkook melirik neneknya ragu. "Atau kau mungkin akan menyesal nanti." Ketika ayahnya melanjutkan ucapannya. Jungkook hanya bisa tertegun. Ia kembali menutup iris kelamnya.

"Ya _abeoji_." Kemudian tanpa sadar mengangguk—menyetujui ucapan ayahnya.

.

.

 _Daegu_ , _Rumah Sakit "H"_

"Taehyung- _ah._ " Suara itu membangunkan seorang pemuda tampan yang sedang tertidur. Sang pemilik nama mengerjap pelan. Ia menatap kakeknya yang sedang ia genggam tangannya.

" _Harabeoji_ …"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sosok tegas yang mirip Taehyung—atau Taehyung yang mirip dengannya itu tersenyum tipis. Taehyung terdiam, ia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. "Kau ingin aku mati?"

"Tidak, _Harabeoji_. Aku mencemaskanmu." Taehyung menggeleng pelan, menatap sang kakek dengan wajah memohon.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu _Harabeoji_ punya permintaan. Maukah mau mengabulkannya?"

Taehyung terdiam. Raut wajahnya berubah seketika. Ia mengutuk dalam hati. Tapi bibirnya berkata lain.

"Tentu saja. _Harabeoji._ " Pemuda tampan bersurai merah itu menunduk. "Apapun."

.

.

To Be Continue

.

Apa ini? :'D

Hello ayscloud balik bawa ff gaje, kali ini temanya kpop hehe. Yang nunggu SasuNaru, gomenasai

Aku sedang tergila-gila sama KookV dan Vkook yah intinya mereka berdua. Ide ini sudah lama. Maunya aku buang, tapi entah kenapa aku pingin publish aja. So gimana? Lanjut atau enggak? :'D Btw semoga kalian gak bingung dengan alurnya. Karna aku adalah orang yang suka mempermainkan waktu

Saran dan Kritik kalian sungguh di butuhkan. So mind to give me a review?


	2. Chapter 2

©Ays Cloud, Mei 2016

Present

.

EMERGENCY COUPLE

.

Summary :

Menurutmu, apakah definisi dari pernikahan? Suatu ikatan? Kebahagiaan? Kehidupan baru? Cinta?

Tidak, bagi Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung pernikahan adalah KESIALAN!

-inspirated by Emergency couple korean drama (just inspiration, the story line very different)

Warning : BL, little bit OOC, **Vkook and KookV? Maybe both? DLDR!**

Disclaimer : BTS© _BigHit Entertaiment, theirself, God, Army_

Emergency couple© _Ays Cloud_

Note : FF ini memang terinspirasi dari Emergency Couple yang drakor itu, tapi PLOTnya SANGAT BERBEDA *sorry capslock :v*. jadi aku minta maaf buat para reader yang berharap ceritanya akan sama seperti di drama. Karna ceritanya sangat beda dengan di drama. Dan juga masalah couple, I LOVE BOTH, sesungguhnya aku sangat suka gimana they love each other without care about who the dom or sub. Jadi dari awal aku pikir ini mungkin campuran antara vkook dan kookv. Atau bisa berubah ke depannya. So mind you follow the story? I hope u like it.^^

.

Chapter One : Awal Mula

.

 _Busan, sebuah kota di balik gunung._

Jungkook terkejut ketika ia baru membuka matanya. Ia menemukan sosok sang nenek yang menatapnya sayu. Otomatis saja netra pemuda itu langsung terbuka dan bibir nya membentuk garis senyuman yang memukau.

" _Halmeoni!_ " Jungkook tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada kelegaan dalam suaranya. Tapi kemudian senyumnya menghilang dan wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu. Sang nenek yang menyadarinya tersenyum tipis pada Jungkook. Iris Jungkook mulai berembun. Tapi ia kemudian menunjukan senyum manisnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Nenek Jungkook mengangguk pelan. Jungkook masih tersenyum sembari mengelus telapak tangan neneknya yang berada di genggamannya.

Sret..

Pintu kamar Jungkook terbuka, menampakkan ibu dan ayahnya dan seorang berpakaian putih—dokter yang masuk ke kamarnya. Jungkook bangun dari tempatnya kemudian menunduk sopan untuk menyapa sang dokter.

"Ibu…" suara Nyonya Jeon terdengar sangat lirih di telinga menatap ibunya sendu. Lalu irisnya menatap sang nenek yang terlihat tersenyum tipis di balik masker oksigen yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Saya akan memeriksa keadaannya." Sang dokter tersenyum kemudian mengambil peralatannya yang ada pada tasnya. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa alat yang Jungkook tidak ketahui—hanya stetoskop yang Jungkook tahu. Ketika ekspresi wajah sang dokter terlihat tegang. Jungkook tahu, sesuatu tidak beres. "Nyonya, Tuan…" Dokter tersebut menunjukkan senyum tipis yang entah kenapa terlihat ragu. "Sepertinya kita perlu memeriksa lebih lanjut di rumah sakit."

.

'Stadium akhir.' Dua kata tersebut terus tergiang di telinga pemuda tampan itu. Surainya berantakan, wajahnya kusut walau begitu ketampanannya tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Jungkook melirik ibunya yang sedang menangis dalam pelukan sang ayah. Wajah ayahnya lebih tenang daripada yang ia duga. Jungkook mendesah pelan. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Jeon Jungkook- _shi_ " ketika namanya dipanggil. Jungkook hanya bisa menatap bingung sang dokter yang tersenyum—lagi sambil menatapnya. "Nenekmu ingin bicara." Jungkook mengangguk pelan kemudian segera masuk ke dalam ruangan serba putih itu.

Bau obat-obatan sangat kentara ketika Jungkook masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat neneknya di rawat itu. Wajahnya sempat mengernyit ketika melihat neneknya sedang duduk dan melihat kearah jendela.

" _Halmeoni_?" Jungkook mengembangkan senyumnya ketika sang nenek menoleh. Jungkook berusaha agar dirinya bisa menenangkan sang nenek yang menampakkan wajah sendu. "Kau memanggilku?"

" _Kookie-yah_ …" serak, terlampau lirih dan Jungkook kembali merasa sedih. Ia mengerjapkan matanya pelan, dan menampilkan senyum terbaiknya. Ia mendekati neneknya kemudian duduk di bangku yang terdapat di sebelah ranjang pasien. "Kau sangat tampan." Entah Jungkook harus senang atau sedih ketika sang nenek memujinya sembari mengelus wajahnya. Jungkook masih tersenyum, tangannya naik menangkap tangan sang nenek dan menggenggam tangan itu erat. "Dan juga manis." Imbuh sang nenek sembari terkekeh lirih.

"Nenek…" Jungkook menatap iris sang nenek yang menyayu. "Kau memanggilku hanya untuk memuji?" sang nenek terkekeh, mengabaikan iris Jungkook yang akan berkabut. Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya lagi. "Ada apa, nek?"

"Kookie, apa kau sudah punya pacar?" Jungkook terkesiap. Dari banyak pertanyaan yang ia duga. Pertanyaan ini sangat jauh dari yang Jungkook harapkan. Tapi Jungkook kembali sadar dan menggeleng pelan. Entah mengapa perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. "Lalu orang yang kau suka?"

"Tidak ada, _Halmeoni_. Memangnya kenapa?" Ketika sang nenek tersenyum. Jungkook kembali mendapatkan firasat yang buruk. Nenek Jungkook tiba-tiba melepas genggaman tangan Jungkook. ia mengambil beberapa lembar kertas—foto dari balik bantalnya. Jungkook mengeryit. Kemudian sang nenek menunjukkan foto itu pada Jungkook, ia hanya terdiam ketika melihat foto-foto yang di tunjukan oleh neneknya. "Siapa dia?"

"Tampan 'kan?" Jungkook kembali mengernyit. Ia menatap sang nenek yang tersenyum lembut padanya. "Nenek sangat menyukainya."

"Siapa dia? Model?"

"Ya, model dan aktor." Sang nenek masih tersenyum. "Nenek sangat menyukainya."

"Oh." Jungkook tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ia tidak tahu jawaban apa yang diinginkan neneknya.

"Menurutmu apa dia tampan?" Neneknya kembali bertanya. Jungkook mengerjap pelan, iris hitamnya melirik foto yang ditunjukan oleh neneknya. Seorang pemuda kurus bersurai merah, wajahnya kecil, hidungnya kecil, alisnya tebal dan matanya… coklat? Untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki dewasa, _namja_ itu tampan. Tapi Jungkook malas mengakuinya. Ia hanya menatap sang nenek bingung. "Kenapa tidak menjawab?"

"Tentu saja…" Jungkook menghela nafas pelan. "Ia tampan." Lanjutnya ragu. Ia sungguh bingung dengan neneknya.

"Lalu, apa kau menyukainya?" Jungkook terkejut. Pertanyaan macam apa itu, pikirnya. Ia kembali mengerjap bingung.

"Nenek, sepertinya kau butuh istirahat…"

"Kookie- _yah_ , kau tidak menyukainya?" Neneknya tiba-tiba merengut. Jungkook bingung dan ia mulai kesal. Jadi ia asal saja menjawab.

"Iya, aku menyukainya nek. Dia tampan, matanya indah… eh?" Jungkook terkesiap sendiri dengan ucapannya. Ia mengutuk sang nenek ketika dilihatnya sang nenek tersenyum senang. "Ya intinya begitu. Sekarang nenek harus istirahat. Oke?"

"Kookie- _yah_ … jika kau menyukainya, apa kau bersedia menikah dengannya?" Dan Jungkook hanya bisa membatu mendengar ucapan neneknya.

.

.

 _Daegu_ , _Rumah Sakit "H"_

Jimin menatap Taehyung yang berdiri diam di depannya. Kemudian hazelnya melirik Seokjin yang tersenyum di sebelahnya. Ia menghela nafas. Menepuk bahu Taehyung pelan, menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Taehyung- _ah_. Haruskah aku pulang sekarang?" Jimin mendesah pelan ketika Taehyung hanya mengangguk pelan. Jimin ingin berada di sisi Taehyung, walau ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga Taehyung berubah menjadi bisu sejak semalam. "Tidak ingin ku temani?"

"Jadwalmu mulai padat Jimin- _ah_." Suara lain menjawab. Seokjin—manager Taehyung menatap Jimin. Ia masih tersenyum. "Nanti aku di marahi Yoongi karena membiarkanmu kabur dari pekerjaanmu."

"Masih ada dua hari." Jimin berdecak. Ia melirik Seokjin lagi. "Aku pulang sendiri saja, _hyung_ jaga Taehyung di sini."

"Tidak perlu." Tiba-tiba suara berat itu terdengar. Jimin menoleh kaget, walau begitu wajahnya menunjukan kelegaan.

"Kau bicara!" Jimin menepuk bahu Taehyung berlebihan. "Hey, rindu sekali aku dengan suara sok seksimu itu…"

"Diam kau." Taehyung menghela nafas. Wajahnya yang kaku mulai melunak. Ia tersenyum tipis menatap Jimin yang tertawa-tawa. "Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus di jaga. Pergi sana!" usir Taehyung.

"Tapi aku ingin menjagamuuu~~" Jimin masih tertawa ketika Taehyung memukul lengannya. Seokjin yang melihat tingkah kedua sahabat itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Pergi sana, dasar bantet!" Taehyung tertawa pelan ketika wajah Jimin mendadak berubah. Jimin hanya menghela nafas. Kemudian tersenyum menatap Taehyung yang sudah berhenti ketawa. "Sana~"

" _Arraseo, arraseo_ …" Jimin menatap Seokjin yang sudah berjalan masuk ke kursi kemudi. Kemudian ia menoleh lagi menatap Taehyung. "Aku pergi?" Taehyung hanya mengangguk. Jimin menghela nafas—lagi, kemudian masuk ke kursi penumpang.

"Taehyung- _ah_. Kau harus kembali minggu depan. Ingat, kau ada jadwal pemotretan. Oke?" Seokjin menoleh dari kursi kemudi. Taehyung mengangguk-angguk kemudian tangannya melambai-lambai membentuk gestru mengusir. Seokjin tertawa pelan, sedangkan Jimin merengut. Taehyung hanya tertawa menanggapi.

"Hati-hati." Ketika mobil itu melaju meninggalkan tempat parkir. Senyum Taehyung menghilang, terganti dengan raut datar dan kosong. Ia berbalik, berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung rumah sakit.

.

"Temanmu sudah pergi?" Taehyung mengangguk pelan. Irisnya melirik sang ibu yang duduk tak jauh darinya. "Aku sudah bicara pada Nayoung—nama ibu Taehyung. Ibumu sudah merestuinya." Sang kakek tersenyum padanya. Taehyung menatapnya tanpa minat. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Taehyung tahu itu bukan pertanyaan. Ia masih menatap sang kakek. Menghela nafas pelan kemudian mengangguk. Ketika senyum kakeknya terpatri lebar. Taehyung hanya bisa terdiam. Mengetahui bahwa itu adalah mutlak dan tidak bisa di bantah. Begitulah sosok sang kakek di mata Taehyung. Ia melirik ibunya yang menatapnya sendu. Kemudian tersenyum tipis tanpa arti—hanya mencoba menghibur sang ibu.

.

"Taehyung- _ah_." Sang pemilik nama menoleh dan mendapati ibunya sedang menyodorkan sekotak susu padanya. Taehyung tersenyum menanggapi. "Ibu boleh bertanya?" Taehyung mengangguk tanpa menoleh kearah ibunya. "Kenapa kau tidak menolaknya?" Taehyung terdiam. Bibirnya yang hampir menyentuh sedotan mendadak tertutup. Sang ibu merasa bersalah. "Kau tidak perlu menjawab…"

"Aku tidak apa-apa bu." Taehyung menatap ibunya. Kali ini ia tersenyum tulus. "Aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu."—selama kalian bahagia, imbuh Taehyung dalam hati. "Apa ibu tidak menyukainya? Pemuda photographer itu?"

"Tidak, ia tampan." Ibunya tersenyum. Taehyung masih menatap sang ibu. "Hanya saja, apa kau sungguh baik-baik saja?" Taehyung dengan cepat mengangguk. Ibunya terlihat ragu. "Kau menyukai wanita 'kan?"

"Aku menyukai keduanya."—tentu saja, aku menyukai wanita,bu. Taehyung dapat melihat kelegaan dari netra ibunya. Ia beralih menatap lorong rumah sakit. "Kalau ibu? Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku menikah dengan seorang pemuda?"

"Itu adalah keinginan kakekmu, Taehyung- _ah_." Taehyung mengangguk, mengerti perasaan sang ibu. "Tapi, ibu sungguh tidak ingin jika anak ibu terluka." Taehyung menoleh, ia tersenyum kemudian meraih badan sang ibu. Memeluknya erat.

"Tenang _eomma_. Taetae tidak akan pernah terluka. Tidak akan." Bisiknya pelan.

.

.

.

 _Seoul, distrik gangnam_

Taehyung melempar asal jaket yang dikenakannya. Ketika Jimin menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal. Taehyung memutuskan tidak memperdulikannya.

"Hey bodoh! Jangan lempar bajumu sembarangan." Tapi Jimin tidak bisa melepasnya. Taehyung menghela nafas. Ia lelah setelah perjalanan berjam-jam dari Daegu. Tapi Jimin malah mengomelinya.

"Aku lelah." Masih tak peduli, Taehyung beranjak keatas—menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Jimin yang masih menunjukan raut kesalnya.

"Mandi dulu." Dahi Taehyung berkerut. "Pakai air hangat!" Dan semakin berkerut. "Yak! Jangan taruh pakaianmu sembarang…"

"CEREWET JIM! AKU TAHU aish..." Dan Taehyung hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika didengarnya tawa Jimin yang membahana.

.

"Kau bilang apa?" Jimin dengan mata melotot dan bibir terbuka itu sangat jelek. Tidak percaya? Tanya saja pada Taehyung. Taehyung hampir tertawa terbahak jika ia tidak sadar bahwa wajah Jimin menunjukan keseriusan—yang jarang sekali Jimin tunjukan selain di atas panggung atau saat syuting. "Coba kau ulangi, Tae…"

"Ku bilang, aku di jodohkan…"

"Kau gila?"

"Jadi kau temannya orang gila?"

"Yak!" Jimin tidak bisa tidak kesal ketika Taehyung tertawa terbahak di depannya. Ia tahu Taehyung tidak pernah tidak serius dengan ucapannya. Tapi yang satu ini sangat tidak bisa di percaya Jimin. Memangnya sekarang jaman apa? Jimin mendengus. "Gadis mana? Aktris? Model? Jangan bilang anak sekolahan!"

"Bukan, ia seorang photographer. Dua tahun lebih muda." Jimin melongo. Wajahnya kembali jelek—itu menurut Taehyung. Membuat sang pemilik surai merah kembali terbahak. "Jim, wajahmu sungguh jelek."

"Tidak, tunggu, gadis photographer? Wow…" Jimin berdecak menatap Taehyung dengan selidik. "Cantik? Seksi?"

"Tampan, dan ya… cukup seksi." Jawab Taehyung acuh. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada ponsel pintarnya yang terabaikan sejak tadi. Menghiraukan Jimin yang berkerut bingung.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Dia laki-laki."

"WHAT?!" Taehyung terkesiap. Telinganya berdenging dan ia menatap Jimin dengan tatapan menusuk. Jimin meringis pelan. "Maaf. Tapi hey! Seriusan? Kau gay?!"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Ku bilang, aku dijodohkan…."

"Tolak saja kalau begitu." Taehyung menghela nafas pelan. Jika bisa ia ingin menolak. Tapi…

"Berdoa saja agar pemuda itu menolak." Jimin mengernyit bingung. Tapi ia memutuskan tidak bertanya lebih jauh ketika melihat raut wajah Taehyung yang lelah.

"Lebih tampan dia atau aku?"

"Aku." Jimin tertawa pelan.

"Narsis sekali." Taehyung hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Irisnya masih menatap ponsel di depannya yang menunjukkan sederet informasi dan foto-foto dari wajah yang sudah tidak asing di matanya. "Namanya siapa? Apa dia photographer terkenal?"

"Iya. Dia cukup mapan. Namanya Jeon Jungkook."

.

.

.

 _Rumah Sakit 'K', Busan_

Jungkook menghela nafas. Ia menatap neneknya sendu. Ia semakin yakin ada yang salah dari neneknya itu. Jadi ia memutuskan tersenyum tipis dan mendorong sang nenek agar berbaring.

"Tidurlah,nek. Kau butuh istirahat…"

"Kookie _-yah_. Berjanjilah pada nenek untuk menikah dengannya."

"Nek, dia memang tampan. Tapi ia laki-laki. Dan aku juga laki-laki. Kami tidak bisa bersama…" Jungkook mulai kesal, tanpa sadar raut wajahnya berubah. Ketika sang nenek menatapnya terkejut. Jungkook merasa bersalah. Ia menghela nafas lagi kemudian berusaha melunakan wajahnya. "Suatu saat nanti, Kookie pasti akan menikah _kok_. Nenek sabar ya."

"Tapi _Halmeoni_ tidak punya waktu." Raut wajahnya menyendu. Jungkook menunduk bingung. "Tidak bisakah Kookie menuruti keinginan egois nenek?" Jungkook menatap sang nenek ragu. Tapi kemudian ia menggeleng.

"Maaf nek." Jungkook menatap sang nenek sendu. "Kau butuh istirahat. Aku keluar dulu ya." Kemudian ia berbalik meninggalkan sang nenek yang menatapnya kecewa.

.

"Koma?!" Jungkook tersedak minumannya ketika sang dokter bicara pada ayah dan ibunya. Jungkook menatap ketiganya tidak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Nyonya Song—nenek Jungkook tiba-tiba kesulitan bernafas dan kehilangan kesadaran. Kami berusaha menyelamatkan dengan memasukkan tabung ke dadanya. Nafasnya sudah stabil, tapi ia mengalami koma." Sang dokter mengusap keningnya yang berkeringat. "Maafkan kami, tapi kami sudah berusaha semampunya."

"Apa tidak ada kemungkinan untuk sadar?" Tuan Jeon bertanya dengan suara bergetar. Sedangkan Nyonya Jeon terduduk diam dengan air mata bergenang.

"Masih ada kemungkinan, tapi kami tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun." Setelah berucap demikian. Sang dokter pamit dan meninggalkan tiga anggota keluarga Jeon yang sedang kalut. Jungkook perlahan mendekati ibunya dan memeluk ibunya. Berusaha menenangkannya.

"Jungkook- _ah_." Sang ayah memanggil. Jungkook hanya menoleh sebentar sebelum kembali menatap dinding putih di depannya. "Tadi… apa ibu mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" Jungkook tersentak. Ia tiba-tiba ingat ucapan neneknya siang tadi. Ia menatap ayahnya ragu.

"Hanya pembicaraan tidak penting?" ucap Jungkook ragu. Ia menatap ibunya yang melepas pelukannya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Pembicaraan tentang apa?" Ayahnya kembali mendesak. Jungkook bingung karena menurutnya pembicaraan dengan neneknya itu tidak masuk akal. "Jungkook- _ah_?"

"Em… tentang seorang pemuda?" Jungkook mengalihkan tatapannya pada dinding ketika ibunya menatapnya. "Nenek bilang nenek menyukainya."

"Kim Taehyung?" Jungkook mengernyit mendengar nama asing tersebut. Ia menatap ibunya kemudian mengangkat bahu.

"Nenek tidak sebut namanya." Jungkook kira ayah dan ibunya akan menyudahi pembicaraan ini, tapi ia tidak menyangka ketika sang ibu malah terisak di sampingnya. "Kenapa ibu?" Jungkook menatap sang ibu khawatir.

"Sepertinya, ibu serius dengan ucapannya. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Jungkook mengernyit bingung sedangkan sang ayah menghela nafas berat. " _Eottoekhae yeobo_?"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Jungkook tidak bisa diam ketika ibu dan ayahnya saling bertatapan. Seolah berkomunikasi lewat batin. Ia tidak suka diabaikan.

"Jungkook- _ah._ Menikahlah dengan pemuda itu." Jungkook melongo, ia menatap kaget ayahnya. "Kau sudah berjanji padaku 'kan? Jika kau mau menuruti permintaan nenekmu.."

"Apa… tunggu, _abeoji_. Ini tidak masuk akal!" Jungkook membuang nafas kesal. "Nenek tidak mungkin serius dengan ucapannya tadi sia…"

"Menurutmu nenekmu bercanda?! Di saat sekarang ia kritis seperti ini!" Untuk pertama kali, Jungkook dibentak oleh ayahnya dan ia hanya bisa terdiam. Ibunya kembali terisak. Jungkook tak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

 _Seoul, Gangnam, Restauran "K"_

Dan di sinilah Jungkook dan Taehyung sekarang berada. Sebuah restoran mewah bintang lima yang berada di pusat kota Seoul. Jungkook tidak bisa berhenti menatap pemuda bersurai merah di depannya ini. Banyak pertanyaan muncul di kepalanya. Tapi bibirnya memilih untuk bungkam. Ia melirik kanan kirinya. Mendapati beberapa pemuda berseragam hitam-hitam yang sangat kentara. Mereka mengawasi Jungkook dan Taehyung. Sepertinya Taehyung sudah menyadarinya sejak tadi.

"Kau ingin pesan apa?" Jungkook malas beramah-tamah. Tapi ia ingin bersikap baik. Ketika pemuda itu mengacuhkannya dan hanya menunjuk beberapa menu. Jungkook mulai kesal. Sang pelayan pergi dan Jungkook tidak bisa menahannya. "Apa kau bisu?"

"Ssstt…" Taehyung menatapnya kemudian melirik beberapa kumpulan orang yang mengawasi mereka. "Bicara secukupnya saja." Lirih dan Jungkook hampir tidak mendengar. Tapi pemuda itu akhirnya diam, menatap Taehyung dalam diam.

.

.

.

 _Apartement "J", Gwanghamun, Seoul_

Jungkook diam-diam melirik kepergian Taehyung. Pemuda itu menghela nafas ketika melihat dua mobil hitam yang mengikuti mereka sejak di restaurant ikut mengikuti Taehyung. Jungkook beranjak masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Kencanmu sukses?" Jungkook hampir terlonjak ketika ia mendapati Hoseok—roommatenya berdiri di depan pintu. Ia memberikan tatapan kesal, tapi Hoseok hanya tertawa menanggapi. "Gagal ya? Hahaha."

"Kencan apanya! Aku _cuma_ makan lalu pulang." Hoseok menatap Jungkook penuh selidik.

"Kau kecewa?" Jungkook melotot. Hoseok tertawa nyaring. " _Habis_ nadamu terdengar seperti itu. Seperti seorang gadis yang kesal karena pacarnya yang tidak romantis." Hoseok kemudian berlari sambil tertawa ketika Jungkook melemparnya dengan sepatu.

.

"Sepertinya ia tidak punya pilihan." Hoseok menatap Jungkook kemudian beralih menatap profil Taehyung yang terpampang pada layar laptopnya. "Keluarganya sangat _daebak_!" Hoseok bersiul. "Kau beruntung Kook."

"Beruntung apanya?!" Jungkook menghela nafas. "Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirnya." Jungkook melirik layar laptop Hoseok. " _Hyung_ , bagaimana cara membatalkan pernikahan ini?"

"Ku pikir itu sulit." Hoseok menjawab, kemudian netra nya menerawang menatap langit-langit kamar Jungkook. "Kenapa tidak coba saja dulu, Kook. Siapa tahu nenekmu langsung sembuh setelah kau menikah dengan Taehyung?"

"Omong kosong macam apa itu _Hyung!_ " Jungkook merengek. "Lagipula apa _sih_ yang di pikirkan nenek? Dan kenapa ia belum sadar juga!" Jungkook menghela nafas. Ia merebahkan tubuhya—mengikuti Hoseok yang sejak tadi menyender pada kepala ranjang.

"Selain itu…" Hoseok menatap Jungkook ragu. "Apa kau tahu kenapa si Taehyung itu _mau-mau_ saja dinikahkan denganmu?" Hoseok mengernyit pelan, memasang pose berpikir. "Apalagi ia terlihat seperti tidak punya pilihan dengan bilang begitu padamu. Tidakkah itu aneh?" Jungkook tampak berpikir sebentar kemudian ia mengangguk setuju.

"Benar juga." Jungkook meringis ketika mengingat ucapan Taehyung di mobil tadi. "Maka, menikahlah denganku. Astaga!" Hoseok tertawa geli. Ia melirik Jungkook yang memasang wajah jijik. "Tapi _hyung,_ aku masih normal~"

"Itu _sih_ deritamu." Hoseok tergelak ketika Jungkook semakin merengek. Ia mengelus surai Jungkook lembut.

.

.

.

 _Busan, Restauran dekat pantai_

Taehyung tersenyum tipis menatap dua orang tua berbeda gender yang juga tersenyum menatapnya. Iris coklatnya melirik pemuda bermata besar yang sejak tadi diam tidak bicara. Ia menghela nafas, menunggu tindakan penolakan apapun yang akan dilakukan pemuda tampan itu. Tapi sedari tadi, pemuda itu hanya diam. Membuat Taehyung bingung.

"Maaf membuat kalian jauh-jauh kemari." Suara seorang wanita cantik berparas lembut itu memecah keheningan. Wanita lain—yang sama cantiknya menggeleng menanggapi.

"Tidak apa, Nyonya Jeon. Saya tahu keadaannya tidak mendukung." Nyonya Kim tersenyum tipis. Kemudian menyenggol lengan Taehyung.

" _Ne gwenchanayo._ Em… Nyonya Jeon." Ucap Taehyung ragu. Irisnya kembali melirik Jungkook dan itu disadari oleh sang ibu.

"Bagaimana makan malam kalian saat itu?" Nyonya Jeon kembali berucap. Menatap Taehyung kagum sekali-sekali tersenyum. Membuat Taehyung sadar—mungkin ibunya Jungkook adalah penggemarnya juga.

"Lancar." Taehyung berucap sekenanya. Ia menelan ludah gugup ketika ayah Jungkook menatapnya tajam.

"Taehyung terlihat lebih tampan aslinya dari pada di layar." Nyonya Jeon kembali bergurau yang di jawab terima kasih oleh Taehyung dan ibunya. Taehyung mulai merasa tak nyaman. Jadi ia hanya diam mendengarkan pembicaraan ini dan itu oleh ibunya dan ibu Jungkook. Di sudut pandangnya, ia bisa melihat kakeknya yang tersenyum senang dan berbicara dengan ayah Jungkook.

"Taehyung…" Ketika Jungkook akhirnya bicara, entah kenapa semuanya menatap pemuda itu. _Namja_ itu mengelus tengkuknya malu. Kemudian tiba-tiba berdiri. "A-aku ingin bicara berdua dengan Taehyung." Setelah itu ia menarik tangan Taehyung dan membungkuk sopan undur diri. Begitu pula dengan Taehyung.

.

"Sial!" Ketika mereka keluar gedung dan menemukan taman, Jungkook segera duduk lalu mengumpat. Membuat Taehyung menatapnya dalam diam. "Aku benci sekali ini."

"Lalu kenapa kau teruskan?" Jungkook menoleh, mendapati Taehyung yang menatapnya datar. "Kau bilang kau akan membatalkannya apapun yang terjadi." Jungkook merengut—tanpa sadar lalu menatap Taehyung.

"Aku ingin, tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau!" Jungkook menunjuk Taehyung kesal. "Kau juga bantu aku _dong_! Aku sudah berpikir keras, tapi ideku aneh-aneh semua."

"Kenapa aku?" Taehyung masih menatap Jungkook datar saat ia pindah duduk di sebelah Jungkook. "Aku 'kan bilang aku tidak peduli."

"Agh sial!" Jungkook kembali mengumpat, menatap tajam Taehyung yang menatap ke depan. Sesungguhnya Jungkook sangat mengakui ketampanan Taehyung, bahkan auranya pun sangat berkharisma. Tapi Jungkook sangat tidak suka dengan ketidakpedulian Taehyung yang bisa sangat merugikan Jungkook. "Lalu kalau begini, kita sungguhan _bakal_ menikah _nih?_ "

"Mungkin." Jawab Taehyung acuh. Jungkook kembali merengek dan Taehyung tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. "Kau tidak menyukaiku?"

"Astaga aku mau muntah." Jungkook memasang wajah menahan muntah kemudian menatap Taehyung tajam. "Apa kau baru saja tersenyum?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Kau menyebalkan." Taehyung terkekeh. Ia menatap Jungkook yang mengubah wajahnya menjadi datar. Kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Nenekmu baik-baik saja?" Jungkook menoleh, mendapati Taehyung tersenyum padanya entah kenapa ia hampir terpukau. Tapi kemudian ia beralih menatap ke depan.

"Apa pedulimu?" Jungkook berusaha untuk ketus. Tapi suara kekehan Taehyung menggodanya untuk melunak. Sial, laki-laki ini memang mempesona—pikirnya.

"Yah, kalau nenekmu membaik. Bukannya kita bisa saja menghentikan pernikahan ini?"

"Ku pikir tidak begitu." Jungkook menghela nafas. "Awalnya ku pikir juga _gitu_. Tapi menurutku pada akhirnya sama saja."

"Kenapa?" Taehyung menatap iris kelam Jungkook.

"Karena ini semua keinginan nenek." Jungkook menghela nafas. Taehyung terdiam, ia kemudian mengangguk pelan. Taehyung pikir keadaan mereka tak jauh berbeda.

"Lalu tidak apa-apa, kalau kita menikah?" Taehyung bertanya ragu. Ia sudah siap mendengar pekikan—atau sejenisnya yang keluar dari bibir Jungkook. Tapi Jungkook hanya terdiam, menatapnya lurus tepat ke netra coklatnya.

"Kau bagaimana?" Taehyung mengerjap. Ia hampir tenggelam ke dalam malamnya Jungkook saat Jungkook berucap. "Apa gadismu akan baik-baik saja?"

"Gadisku?" Taehyung membeo.

"Maksudku, pacarmu." Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya ketika ia merasa tatapan Taehyung akan menghanyutkannya.

"Aku tidak punya." Setelah itu, entah mengapa mereka merasa sangat canggung. Mereka berdua hanya diam sampai ayah Jungkook memanggil mereka untuk masuk.

.

.

.

To be Continue

.

Terima kasih buat reader yang baca, review, follow dan fav story ini. Moga kalian gak kecewa sama chapter ini. Makasih banyak ya semua^^ dan maaf belum bisa balas kalian satu2.


End file.
